Many types of user input device are known for enabling a user to control another device such as a personal computer, television, audio system, video game, or other device. For example, computer keyboards and mice are known for controlling a personal computer or other computing device and hand held video game controllers are available for video gaming. For controlling televisions, audio players and other media presentation devices, hand held remote control devices are typically used.
For making text input to a computing device typical forms of input device are keyboards, key pads, touch screens and electronic ink pens.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known user input devices.